Beginnings
by sammie-jayne
Summary: Monica and Chandler have lots of secrets what happens when they all get reveled. Mondler like all of my stories.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey so I just thought of this idea for a story so just let me know what you think.**

There are just a few things you need to know before you read the story, Monica does not know any of the gang accept from Ross who is her brother but they do not see too much of each other. Monica and Chandler kind of knew each other when they were younger but lost contact. at this point I am not sure how much the other characters will appear in the story.

Chapter 1: Meeting again.

It is mid morning on a normal day in the apartment that Monica lives that she shares with her four year old son Zak, They have some new neighbours moving in today and so Monica has decided to make some cookies and take them over to the next apartment that her new neighbors are moving in to so she could meet them. Little does she know that she actually knows one of her new neighbors very well, it is such a shame she has not seen him as much lately as she probably should have done.

Monica finishes baking and decorating the yummy cookies she made for them and is going to take them over, but not forgetting to tell zak not to open the door to strangers or go out of the apartment as he is only four and does not want him going missing. Although she will only be out of her apartment for a couple of minutes just taking them over and telling the neighbors her name and welcoming them, she does not want Zak to go anywhere. Monica closes the door to her apartment and slowly raises her hand to knock on the door opposite her apartment, Number 19 is where the new people live she wonders if they will get on well together possible will become friends and invite them over to dinner sometimes and have good times hanging out at the little Coffee shop downstairs.

The door opens and someone very unexpected opens the door but Monica does not see him properly at first because she is too busy trying to keep hold of the plate of cookies she has balanced in her hand and introducing herself. "Hi, I live in the apartment just opposite yours I am..." "Monica" Chandler answers quickly so she didn't even need to look up to see his face to know it was her old best friend and her last boyfriend, she could tell by his voice. "Chandler is that you?" "Of course it is me, I would have thought you would have had a house and a great job and everything by now. Why are you living in a dingy apartment opposite mine?" Chandler questioned her. "Well things change, people change. I guess not everything happened the way it was supposed to." She sounded so disappointed and unhappy as she was saying this. "Well would you like to come in and explain everything?" "I would love to you know I would love to get to talk to you about everything thats going on I just have to get back to my apartment now" Monica said all a bit rushed. "Oh! But why?"

At this moment Monica's apartment door opened and Zak came out " Mommy, What's taking you so long? You said you was only gonna be 2 minutes and you would be back before the big hand reached the 6 on the clock, but it is now on the 8 and that means you have been so much longer than you should of." Zak is really worried about his mom and has tear stains on his face from where he was crying. "That is why Chandler, Hunny I am so sorry lets go back in and get you cleaned up. Okay?" "Okay mommy" They start to walk back to their apartment leaving Chandler standing there staring at Monica wondering about stuff.


	2. What happened

**A/N Hey so I just thought of this idea for a story so just let me know what you think.**

There are just a few things you need to know before you read the story, Monica does not know any of the gang accept from Ross who is her brother but they do not see too much of each other. Monica and Chandler kind of knew each other when they were younger but lost contact. at this point I am not sure how much the other characters will appear in the story.

Chapter 2: What happened?

It is around two weeks later after Zak came out of Monica's apartment looking for her. Chandler has been avoiding Monica and she really wants to talk to him and catch up but he just keeps ignoring her when she is at the door or her phone calls, She is getting very annoyed with it now so she just decides to leave him to contact her whenever he wants to talk to her. A few hours after the last time Monica knocked on Chandlers door, there was another knock on it and he could not see through the peep hole who was there so just thought that it was some kids messing about and then they ran away therefore he ignored it.

Then there was a shouting and lots of noise outside his door so he turned the T.V off and went over to the door slowly and opened it up. There stood Zak, in a right state tears running down his race and frantically trying to get someone to help him. "Chandler you have to help me, She has never had it this bad before. Please" Zak said hurriedly and tried to drag Chandler over to the apartment across the hall that he shares with his mother. "Well let me get my shoes on buddy, Whats wrong anyway?" "It is mom!" "What is a matter with her, I am sure she is okay Zak" " No she has not had it this bad before." "Tell me whats wrong with her?" "She is having a fit." As soon as he hears this Chandler is running as as as he can into Monica's apartment and sees her just lying on the floor helplessly. "Zak get me some blankets and a pillow we need to keep her warm and comfortable until an ambulance gets here." " I have called one they said they were on their way but I needed to come get someone to help me with her just to make sure." "Okay just go get me the things I needed please"

"Here you go, Are these okay?" Zak asks. "They are fine thanks Zak. How long has your mom been on the floor like this today?" Chandler questions "Not long just a few minutes, I got off the phone with ambulance people and then I came straight to yours. Why?" "I just needed to know how long she has been on the floor. Did she hit her head as she fell down?" "Yes on the chair leg, right there." "Oh yes, There is a little blood there." "Chandler?" "Yeah Zak?" "Is my mom going to be okay?" Zak is sounding very worried about his mom at this point. "I am sure she will be fine Zak don't worry, Has she ever had a fit before?" Zak nodded. "Yes she has epolepsay" "Do you mean epilepsy?" "That is what I said."

Suddenly Monica begins to wake up and starts mumbling out for Zak, "Monica it is okay, just stay still on the floor you will be fine an ambulance is on the way to take you to hospital and to help you" "Where is Zak?" "I am right here mom" "Oh good your okay. Chandler what are you doing here?" "Zak called me over to help you, You was not out for long but you did hit your head on the chair when you fell and there was a little bit of bleeding. but you are okay." "Oh good, Zak well done for getting Chandler over here." "He is a very smart little boy you know mon" "Yeah I know, hes also very good. Would you mind staying here with him when I go to hospital. I don't like him coming with me." "Yeah I will look after him for you." "Zak go into your bedroom and get some clothes to wear tomorrow and your snuggle to take to Chandlers with you tonight." "Okay!" Zak goes running off into his bedroom to get his things. "So not avoiding me any more now then" "I am sorry but it was just a massive shock that you have a kid" "Well it was a shock for me too when I found out I was having him, but you know just got on with it." "I think we should defiantly talk about some stuff now." "Why?" "I just thought that..." Monica cuts him off with " You should not assume things Chandler." "Umm sorry, Shall I go and pack you a bag to take with you?" "No I have one packed already in case of emergencies, It is in my bedroom under my bed." "I will be right back, stay there."

The ambulance crew come into the room and get to work straight away, They are happy that Monica is concious and awake but still want to take her into the hospital because usually when she has one fit she has one a couple of hours later too. "Chandler comes back into the room with Monica's bag and speaks with the ambuance crew, tells them what happened and asks then roughtly how long Monica will be in the hospital for. "Around 24 hours just to make sure that she does not have any larger fits and to make sure her head is okay when she fell and banged it." One of the crew members said. "Would you like to come with her?" "He can't he is going to look after my son whilst I am in hospital." "Zak your mom is going to leave soon, Come say goodbye and we will visit her tomorrow." Zak comes out of his bedroom and hugs his mother and kisses her goodbye. "Chandler will bring you to come and see me tomorrow okay baby?" "Okay mummy. I love you, see you tomorrow." "I love you too baby." "Bye Chandler, thanks." "It is no problem at all."

The next morning Chandler is waking Zak up and trying to get him ready to go and see Monica today. "Come on Buddy, Get up please. Your mom is waiting to see you." "But I am tired, I want to go back to bed" "I know you do, I will make you a cup of tea and get you some breakfast. What would you like for breakfast Zak?" Zak thinks for a minute "Can I have a Peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" "For breakfast, Isn't that a little weird?" "Nope." "Okay how about we have Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch and right now we have coco pops?" "Hmmmmm, I guess that sounds okay." Chandler gets the box of coco pops out and a small bowl for Zak and a larger bowl for himself. He starts to pour the milk into Zaks bowl "No, You pput the cereal in first" "Really, I always put the milk in first. but we can do it your way if you want." "Good, Have you got a job?" "Yes most adults have to have jobs to be able to buy things Zak." "Oh well my mommy does not have a job" "Really she never told me that before" "Thats cause she never saw you or spoke to you." "Lets eat breakfast and then go see your mom." Zak and Chandler eat their breakfast and go on their way to visit Monica at hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey so I just thought of this idea for a story so just let me know what you think.**

There are just a few things you need to know before you read the story, Monica does not know any of the gang accept from Ross who is her brother but they do not see too much of each other. Monica and Chandler kind of knew each other when they were younger but lost contact. at this point I am not sure how much the other characters will appear in the story.

Chapter 3: We need to talk.

Monica is in her hospital room getting every thing ready for when she gets to go home late on that day. The doctor knocks on the door and Monica kindly greets him with an "Hello" "Good morning Monica. Feeling better today?" "Much better than I did yesterday. I am going home today right?" The doctor looks at her sadly "Well that's actually what I came to talk to you about this morning. Sit down" Monica sits down on her bed and looks worridly at the doctor. "Monica we feel like your condition is worryingly enough bad that we are now able to run more tests on you." "Well thats great, I just have one problem." "Oh, well whats the problem?" "I can't leave my son alone too long you see. He has never been away from me over night before because I always got out of hospital during the same day or just didn't go. I think it might upset him if I have to stay here any longer." The doctor looks at Monica reassuringly. "Well you will only be here for one more night and we can arrange for your son to stay in the hospital in the visitors department where the children go." Monica thinks for a mintue "I don't really think he would like that, if he is away from home he is either with my friend or away actually with me. He wouldn't be comfortable staying in a room with lots of strangers." " I understand where you are coming from Monica. If we can get all the tests done today possibly you might not have to stay overnight be we would have to get the results back by tomorrow." Monica smiles "Would you be able to do that?" "I will go and ask one of the nurses. If not Monica I am afraid you will have to stay here for another night." "Thank you."

A few moments later after the doctor has left the room a familliar voice is heard coming from outside of Monica's hospital room. Then the voice goes stops and the person who it belongs to enters the room. "Hey, How you feeling today?" Chandlers soft voice says "I am doing much better than yesterday thanks. Where is Zak?" Zak comes running into the room and jumps up straight onto Moncia's hospital bed "I'm right here Mommy." Zak gives Monica the biggest hug ever. " I missed you so much last night. But Chandler and me had a good time together boys night. But he did make me go to bed early." Monica smiles and giggles "And what time was this that you went to bed Mister?" Zak sits there thinking about it for a few minutes "Well I don't exactly know cause there was not a clock or watch around." "So you do not know if it was early that you went to bed then?" "It was early though, It was still light outside. That is how I know." Chandler spoke again for the second time since he entered the room "Zak went to bed at the very appropriate time of 8.00pm." "Well that is actually later than he goes to bed. Zak is supposed to be in bed by 7.30pm." Chandler looks at Zak "Well you are very cheeky and no wonder you did not want to get up this morning." "Hehehe. Sorry!" "Its okay, I couldn't stay mad at you." Zak goes over to the small table and chair in Monica's room and starts to do some coloring in the coloring book that was placed there for him earlier.

After a few minutes of silence. "So the doctor said they are going to run some tests to see how major or non major my epilepsy is getting or not." "At least they are trying to help you and do something about it." "Yeah, it just means I might have to spend another night in here. If you didn't mind would you look after Zak again tonight. You can say no." Chandler thinks for a minute. "It is saturday tomorrow, I can stay with him tonight. I don't work on Saturdays anyway." Monica looks at him gratefully and Chandler nods his head at her to say it is okay. "Wait aren't you supposed to be at work today?" "No I called in sick. I told them I had somehthing very important to do today." "Thank you. You do know that Zak's school is shut for the six weeks holidays right?" "Yes, well why else would a 6 and a half year old be home during the school days?" "Hmmm yeah good point."

Monica and Chandler continuted talking for a while until the doctor came in and told Monica that he was very sorry but she would actually have to stay the night in hospital and then he basically threw Chandler and Zak out of there because he needed to run the tests so that the results would be ready for morning. Most of the day Chandler and Zak just spent time getting to know each other and playing video games like boys do. Later that night at about 9.30 when Chandler is ready and about to go to bed after falling asleep on Monica's couch Zak comes out of his bedroom and wants to talk to Chandler and wants him to stay up with him because he had a nightmare and cannot fall asleep again. They are sitting on the couch just watching a dvd as there is no appropriate shows to watch for Zak at this time of night. "Chandler?" Chandler looks up from what he was doing at Zak so they can talk. "Yes Zak." "Can I talk to you about some stuff?" Chandler now looks at the young boy concerned "Of course you can anytime. What is it?" "What was it like having a dad when you was growing up?" Chandler looks stunned and does not know how to answer the question so does his best to expain to the young boy about his childhood. "Well it was good to have a male figue around in my life and stuff but my dad was not a very good man, He did a lot of fighting and was not around the house a lot as I was growing up when I was older." "Wow that sounds bad. I guess it was better than not having a dad at all like me." Zak says sadly and looks as though he is about to start crying. "Come on Zak its not all that bad. Look I would have been probably happier if my dad was not around for the whole time he was because he was a very bad man and sometimes I wished he wasn't around but he was most of the time for me." "So your saying it is better to have no dad than to have one part time." "Well yeah because the times my dad was there he caused nothing but trouble." "Oh that's bad! What about your mom?" "Here is the thing my mom was never really around that much either when I was little." "So who did you live with then, because children can't live by their self " "I lived in what they call a care home. It was for kids with no parents or who got sent there because they mis behaved a lot, or if a childs parents was sick then they would go and stay in one for a while." "Oh that sounds neat, living with a lot of kids there." "It was far from neat there, it was not very nice sometimes. Sometimes there would be very nasty kids there but sometimes there would be very nice kids like your mom." Zak looks at Chandler weirdly "My mom was a care kid?" "Well I shouldn't be telling you this but yeah, it is how we met." "Wow so you have known each other a long time then?" "Pretty much yes, but after I left the place when I was 18 we didn't see each other again until a few weeks later" "So if you haven't seen my mom in that long how did you know it was her?" "Because she has not changed very much still looks the same, still caring, loving and the most friendliest person apart from you that I know." "That is always good. Did you and my mom date?" "Well for a little while, not long though. Did she ever tell you anything about your dad?" Zak thinks for a moment "Not really, she does not like talking about him. I don't know why." "Oh okay." Zak looks at Chandler with excitement. "I know. Why don't you talk to her and get her to tell you about him then you can tell me what she tells you." "I don't know Zak, If your mom doesn't like talking about him then maybe it is best to leave it." "Okay! I am getting tired now." "Want to sleep in your moms bed with me tonight buddy?" "I think I will be okay in my own now." Zak slowly gets up and starts walking to his room. "Zak if you ever need anything you can talk to or ask me about it." "Thank you Chandler." They both go to the rooms where they will be sleeping the night.

It is a couple of days later and all of the test came back for Monica's results and her Epilepsy has come back that it has not gotten any worse or any better so the doctor has prescribed her some pills to help her to not have seizures as much and so she can be active and be able to do things without having the risk of having seizures as often. Zak is at one of his friends houses from school so Monica thought that this would be a good opportunity to be able to talk to Chandler about some stuff alone that really needs sorting out. A few minutes after Monica has called Chandler he is at her place across the hall from his and he is sitting on the couch in the middle of a conversation with her. "So Zak bought something up the other night when i was with him, He was in bed and woke up after a nightmare so obviosutly I stayed up with him for a while" Monica looked at him concerned "Chandler please get on with it" "Sorry, Okay here goes. Mon he was asking about my father and what it was like growing up with one." Monica is shcoked. "Oh my god. I never knew how he was feeling like that. What did you tell him?" "I told him the truth" "So you told my son that your father used to beat you and your mother and both leave you for almost dead every single day and then finally he was caught out and taken in and out of jail god knows many times?" "What no. I am not that stupid. I just said it was okay but sometimes he was a very bad person and wasn't around much like my mother wasn't around much which is why I was in a care home. Then he asked what it was like in a care home and how cool and neat it would have been to be in one. I told him no sometimes it was very nice but others it was horrible and some of the kids there was very mean but others like you was nice and always were." Monica looks upset with him now "You told him I was a care kid?" "I didn't mean to it just kind of slipped out when I was talking to him. That kid is so smart he would have figured it out eventually Mon, What do you think I was going to tell him how we met cause thats what he asked too." "Really he asked how we met?" "Yeah, he also wanted to know if he dated." "And you told him we did right? (Chandler nods) You did tell him it was not long right?" "Yeah I told him it was not too long that we dated for because I moved away soon after which is the truth." Monica nods and stays quiet for a while. "Ummm he also wanted me to ask you something for him." Monica looks up and speaks quietly. "Go for it." "Zak wanted me to ask you what his father was like?" "Oh, well I didn't really know him too well. I did but not now accept that he is amazing and lives right near us and doesn't even know it." "Please tell me that you are talking about me?" "Of course I am." " Wow so are you going to tell him?" Monica looks shocked that Chandler would even think about let alone ask that quesion. "You know I do Chandler." "When we going to tell him?" "Tonight when he gets home from his friends house." "Promise?" "I promise Chandler, come over for dinner and we can tell him together I will make both of your favorite."

**That's it for today chapter. It is probably the longest chapter I have ever written haha. **

**Please review it doesn't take long and it makes me want to write even more. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey so I just thought of this idea for a story so just let me know what you think. I haven't updated in forever, just have writers block at the moment kind of annoying but there you go. **

There are just a few things you need to know before you read the story, Monica does not know any of the gang accept from Ross who is her brother but they do not see too much of each other. Monica and Chandler kind of knew each other when they were younger but lost contact. at this point I am not sure how much the other characters will appear in the story.

Chapter 4:

Later on that next week, Monica is in perfectly good health and all better and recovered from her last hospital visit and has not had a fit or anything to do with her epilepsy since then. Zak and Chandler are getting on well together although Chandler and Monica promised that they would tell Zak about Chandler being his dad they did not as Zak has been having a hard time at pre-school lately because he is too busy worrying about his mom than to do the small tasks that the pre-school teachers there set him, which means he is falling behind and being naughty and finding himself in the time out corner more and more. The night that Monica and Chandler planned to tell Zak that Chandler is his dad, Monica got called into Zak's pre-school because he was not doing anything at all what he was told and they needed to have an urgent meeting with her about his behavior just lately. They have decided to go off to the Zoo and have a good family time then tell Zak later on during their lunch whilst at the zoo.

**At the zoo**

"Look at those moneys Chandler" Zak says excitedly, Zak got very excited when he was told that they were going to the zoo as he loves animals and they always cheer him up when he is upset and not very happy. "Wow yeah, they are big aren't they buddy?" "Yeah they are." Monica soon told them to look closer at the animal and told Chandler to read out the card of what the animal is called and the information about the animal. "Alright, Want to help me read it Zak?" "Okay! it says that the animal is a Bamboo. How is it a bamboo, I thought it was a monkey?" "You know what, I thought that it was a Monkey too bud. They are all from the same family as a Monkey. Lets see what it says here." Chandler reads out loud the card of information about the baboon. "The Baboon can weigh up to 40 kg or 90lbs and up to 120 cm long." "WOW, that is massive." "It is quite big. Shall we move on?" "Yes, it is getting a bit boring here now. Lets go and see the elephants." "You like elephants huh?" Chandler asked. "Of course, it is his favorite animal" "It is mine too" "Thats so cool, They have really long trunks that they can do everything with. They are so funny?" "Why do you think they are funny?" "Well they remember everything. and its funny because no other animal or person could ever remember everything." "I never thought of it that way before, that is actually really funny. You are very smart" "I know"

A couple of hours later and it is lunch time, with the three sitting at a small picnic table that would seat four people, there is a small kids park near by. They are slowly enjoying their burgers and fries. Monica looks at Chandler and they both nod to say that it is time to talk to Zak. Chandler starts off with some light conversation about how his pre-school is going and about if he is excited about actually starting proper school. "So Zak are you excited about starting big school in september?" "I guess, I think it will be really big there though and it kind of scares me a little." "Is that because it is big there and you have never been somewhere with lots of people you do not know and who you might not get on with?" "Uh huh! I don't want the kids to make fun of me because I dont ummm" "Because you are not able to get on with your work because your too busy thinking and worrying about your mom." Zak looks surprised "How did you know that?" "I am very smart and your mom told me. I am sure you will be fine at school, and if kids do make fun of you tell your teacher and they will talk to the other kids. As for your mom she is fine, she has not been ill for a while now and is getting on very well with everything. I know she is your mom and you worry about her, but you shouldn't worry when you are supposed to be doing your work and what they tell you. I will tell you one thing if you want me to give you some advice." "Advice, Chandler before you told me you was bad at advice and asked if I wanted a sarcastic comment instead." Monica said quietly and slightly surprised that he was going to give some advice to their son. "Yes why?" "No reason, it better be good." "I would love your advice Chandler." "Well you need to just ignore those kids, get on with your work and you will do very well in life and be able to do anything that you want to do." "Really, I could do anything I wanted to do when I grow up?" "Of course, I think that we need to talk about something else now." "Did I do something bad?" "No of course you didn't. You are a very good boy when your at home." "Buddy, you know how you asked me if I knew anything about your dad and stuff?" "Yes I remember that, why?" "This may be hard for you to lean Zak but, Chandler is your daddy." "Why did you not tell me before? Why did Chandler not tell me?" "Hunny, I told him not to say anything, He only knew for this week I promise." "Why should I believe what you say now. You never told me that my dad lives in the apartment oppisite ours. He has been there for over a month and you did not let me know." "I am sorry, but you was being not very good at pre-school and I thought that you would get mad at me and not do your proper work that your teachers tell you to do." "Well maybe I would do what I wad told if they was nor horrible to me all the time and if they stopped being horrible." "Wait what do you mean, they are being horrible to you all the time?" Monica asks with concern about her child. "The other kids are always picking on me and calling me names because my daddy never came to pick me up like all the others do when their mommies are sick, I always had one of your friends and they said mean things." "I think we should go back to your apartment and talk to him at home properly."

Later that night.

Monica and Chandler had explained everything to Zak about what is going on and Zak is feeling a little better about everything and himself. When Zak is in bed later on Monica and Chandler talk and decide that it would be best to just stay friends and parents together and not get back together because they didn't want to bring back the past as it was not all good and they don't want to relive in the past. They want to live in the now and in the future, and just take things how they go.

**Sorry if it is a short chapter, I have a lot going on right now and am finding it dificult to find the time to write. plu writers block does not help with it either.**

**Please review it doesn't take long and it makes me want to write even more. I also don't know if I really want to continue writing this to be honest so you will proably have to convince me to if you want it to be carried on. either that or give me ideas in a review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey so I just thought of this idea for a story so just let me know what you think. I haven't updated in forever, just have writers block at the moment kind of annoying but there you go. **

There are just a few things you need to know before you read the story, Monica does not know any of the gang accept from Ross who is her brother but they do not see too much of each other. Monica and Chandler kind of knew each other when they were younger but lost contact. at this point I am not sure how much the other characters will appear in the story.

Chapter 5: Flashback.

Over the next couple of weeks, Zak was getting used to having Chandler around a lot more and was really liking the fact that he could talk to someone other than Monica about things. Chandler still lives in his apartment across the hall but he is staying there a lot less than he used to. Monica suggested that he gets a roommate to help him pay the rent and so that there is someone actually there instead of no one living there, and she made a very good point in that there is a spare room in his apartment that is not getting used and probably won't do because of the fact that her and Zak live across the hall they wont be needing a room for Zak at his place.

Chandler comes into Monicas apartment to speak with her for a bit about this roommate situation he is in. "Hey your here, I have a friend who is still looking for a place, if you want me to let him know about the apartment?" Chandler looks surprised that Monica has actually found someone as she is usually picky about people. "Sure, whats her name?" "HIS name is Joey, when I was little before my mom died he lived in the house next door to us." Chandler looks a little shocked that she has a friend who is a man considering all of her past and that most of her friends are women. "Oh I see. How do you know he is looking for a place?" "I ran into him in Central Perk a few days ago and we got talking and just caught each other up on our lives and stuff." "How did you find out it was him?" Monica looks anxious to answer the question. "Okay well he hit on me in there and thats how I found out about his name, I do not think he recognized me or remembered me for a start really though." "Did you tell him about Zak and I?" "Of course I did, actually he is still in contact with Ross and Ross told him about Zak and just the general things." "Ahhh okay, so you got a phone number to call him on?" "Yeah, lets call him now and see if he wants to come over and look at the place."

Monica Dials Joeys phone number from the small piece of paper that she found neatly folded up in her purse somewhere, she put the phone on speaker so that Chandler could hear the conversation and talk too. A voice answers the phone and sounds tired and disturbed from sleep. "Hi, Joey its Monica." "Oh hey Mon, how are you" is heard from the other end. " I am good thanks, Chandler is here we were just wondering if you wold like to come and look at the apartment today?" "Ummm today is good, would you mind it being a bit later though as I have an audition at 3pm today?" "That would be great for us, What time do you think you would be done with the audition?" "I'm not sure around 4.00pm but no later than 4.30pm. I will phone and let you know when I am finished with the audition though as I need to get there and stuff too and to make sure that somebody is there when I get there." "I wouldn't worry about nobody being here, someone is always around. Like you said just phone me when you are on your way over. You have the address right?" "Yes I do. I have to go now , but I will see you later. Bye" "Bye bye!" Both of them hang up the phones.

Monica looks back at Chandler and tells him that Joey is a really nice guy and was a good friend to her especially when she was little when her mother was always drunk and being mean to her, Joey would stick up for her and let her stay at his place in one of his many sisters bedrooms. "Wow that was really nice of him" "Yeah hes a good guy, we was only small but he was really nice. Just one small thing with Joey he is kind of dumb sometimes. You have to be careful what you say to him because sometimes okay most of the time he doesn't understand big words." "So I should talk to him the same way I talk to Zak" "No thats mean just use simple words that everyone can understand." "So tell me more about this guy, before he comes over to make it easier to work with him and to get to know him." "Okay, well he loves food, so he will eat a lot. Make sure you keep the cupboards full up. He is an actor and thinks he is really good at it, he kind of is sometimes he just hasn't had that right acting role for him yet but he gets by. You would get on well with him, he likes to protect all of his family and friends and always be there for them. Can I tell you a story?" Chandlerr looks at her and says of course she can tell him anything she likes.

Flashback.

It was a warm summers evening, Monica is about 6 or 7 and is playing outside in the park across the street from her house with her brother Ross and a couple of other kids in the neighborhood including Joey. The kids are all having fun and suddenly they hear some kind of glass breaking they look around to find out where it is and see that it is Monica and Ross house, so they all decide to go and investigate it out because their parents were out tonight to dinner as it was their anniversary and there was nobody in that house for the night. Monica and Ross are going to stay at Judy's friends house nearby and the lady said that they could play at the park until it is time for their baths and bed. The kids slowly get to the house and see a shadow inside the house moving about, they made a plan and Monica and Joey were to go into the front entrance, Ross and his friend Will are going to go through the back door, Rachel and Megan were going to try going into the house through the kitchen door at the side of the house if they couldn't get in there they would just go in though the front door or the kitchen window whichever is easiest.

Everyone gets into their places and lets everyone know that they are their by the walkie talkies they had, they did this so that everyone would enter the hosue at the same time and hopefully whoever was in there if anyone was in there would get caught by the kids who was going into the house or going into a room in the house. As Joey and Monica were entering the house they saw that the glass that they heard being smashed was a mirror in the front entrance, but that does not explain how whoever was there got in. Then they saw a faint trail of blood leading from the mirror over to the living room, they decided to investigate the blood and told everyone about it on the walkie talkies, Joey insisted that he would go in first but Monica was so stubborn and said no because it was her house she knew all the secret passage ways and everything about that house, so the person would definitively get caught. Monica slowly opened the door and entered thee room as she saw nobody was in there and called for Joey that he could come in but as she turned around to face the back of the door that she came through she saw her mother there with a really nasty smirk on her face, Monica knew what this meant and tired to make a run for the door but her mother shut the door before she could get there and bolted it up at the top, so that nobody would be able to get in using that door.

"Mom, I thought that you and daddy was out for the night?" Monica says in a scared nervous voice. "Well so did I, until he decided not to meet me at the resturant where we was going to meet, I can back here to see if he was here." Judy is slowly getting closer to Monica with a big shard of glass in her hand Monica is trying to back away because she knows that Judy would probably hurt her with the glass as she has been in the house even though she was not supposed to be. "Anyway the question is Monica dear, why are you in here?" Monica is trembling and really scared by this point as Judy would not back off and kept moving closer to the poor little girl. Monica found it very hard to answer but had to as she does not want to get hurt again like on several occasions before. "We was at the park and heard some glass or something breakign so decided to come and investigate it out." "Who was you with? How did you even get in the house it was all locked up?" "Well you um you left your keys with Ross to give to your friend to get in during the morning for our clothes. I was with Ross, Joey, Rachel and Megan at the park." "And where are they now Moncia?" Monica stays quiet for a minute trying to think of where the others could be in the house and if she could lie about where they are. "MONICA I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, I WILL ASK ONE MORE TIME BEFORE I GET ANGRY. CHILD WHERE ARE THOSE LITTLE IDIOT CHILDREN YOU PLAY WITH NOW" "They are in the house somewhere." Monica saays quietly but loud enough for Judy to hear her speaking "Right, Get them out of this house now." "But I am locked in here." "I will unlock the door for you to go find them and to tell them to get the hell out of my house" Judy slowly backs away still pointing the shard of glass at Monica and unlocks the door to find Joey standing outside the door. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING EAVESDROPPING "I'm not eavesdropping just wondering what was taking my friend so long in there." "DO NOT BACK CHAT ME LITTLE BOY, NOW GO AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS WHO ARE WHEREVER IN MY HOUSE TO GET OUT OR MONICA WILL GET IT." "Okay Mrs Geller sorry." "I WILL KNOW IF THEY HAVE GONE OR NOT."

A few moments later Judy counts all of the kids that go out of her house and makes sure that Monica is staying in the room she made her go in. As Joey is about to walk out of the house Judy calls him over "Yes Mrs Geller." "You have to stay in here because you was a naughty boy and needs to be punished just like Monica does." "I'm sorry for what I did, Now can I go?" Judy looks as if she is lightening up a little and then her face turns sour again. "Well that is tough luck young man, you shouldn't have done the eavesdropping in the first place if you did not want to get punished. Now get into the living room, that is where Monica is and where you shall both recieve your punishments." "Yes Mrs Geller. " Joey slowly walks into the living room and immodestly sees a terrified Monica and goes to run over to her. "Tut tut tut. Do not go over there to her, go and sit on the couch until I tell you any better." Judy walks past her briskly and tells Monica that she knows the rules and she should not have been going into the rooms in the house especially with nobody there. "Now you will have to take your punishment and it will be the same as before but worse." Monica looks up at the door and notices that Judy has not locked it this time, she points it out to Joey silently and together the silently work out a plan for them both to get out alive before either of them got hurt. Judy goes over to Monica and looks are her evily, and tells her that she knows the drill and to do what she usually does. Monica gets on the floor and lays face down, Judy bends over to retrieve the usual belt that she uses to whip Monica about with and as she is right bent over Joey now thinks now is time to put the plan into action. He quietly gets up and runs over to the side of the room that Monica and Judy are on and kicks Judy and she immediately falls over and can not get back up as she is still being kicked by Joey on the floor and she is screaming in pain. "MONICA RUN NOW, QUICK GET OUT OF HERE." "Monica gets up runs over to the door and opens it. "What about you Joey?" "Dont worry I will be fine, just run and go get help before she does anything serious." Monica runs to get help and leaves the door open after her so that joey could escape if he wanted but he is still lightly kicking Judy and can not get away because he is worried that she will get him if he gets up and goes.

A few minutes later sirens are heard from not so far away, it is the Police and they have come to Joeys rescue thankfully Joey slipped it to Ross that he needed to call the police because he thinks that Judy had gone crazy for some reason, Ross did not want to call the police on his mom but he knew that Joey and his sister would both be in a lot of danger if he didn't so he did. The police run into the crime scene and see that Joey is still in the room with a on the floor Judy still screaming in a lot of pain. "Okay son, what happened here?" Joey was in so much shock about what happened he couldn't speak at that current moment, the police say it is fine and they can take his statement later as well as from Judy and the other children that were there.

Flashback finished.

"Wow that sounds horrible what happened. How come you never told me about that before?" Chandler hugs Monica close. "It was horrible, I guess I was still young when we were together the first time and I didn't want to relive it back then, Now I know that it is the past and I have to get over it. Besides I shouldn't let my mom hold me back from everything like that now." "Okay, She went to jail for it all right?" "Yes, she is due to come out next month and that was only because of good behavior I am hoping she doesn't track me down." "Well why don't you change your name from Geller to something else then?" "What am i supposed to change it to?" "I thought you said Joey was the dumb one" Monica looks really insulted "That is really rude, You mean to change my name to Bing?" "Well yeah, I mean your mom doesn't know anything about me or my name, and besides how many people actually voluntarily change their names to Bing" Monica chuckles at this."That is true but I have no reason to change my name to that." "Well what about if we got married, then Zak could have his name Bing too?" "Wow really?" "Of course, I love you and would love to spend the rest of my life with you and besides why not." "Okay but can I change my name to Bing and then we get married a while after only, I want time to plan the wedding and stuff." "That sounds great."

A couple of hours later Joey had been over and has accepted the offer to live in Chandlers apartment with him. Monica was right they did turn into great friends. They are all sitting in Monica apartment just chilling and chatting about random stuff.

"Hey, Chandler remember when we met?" "Of course I do, I think Zak would even remember that one" "No dummy I meant the first time when we were teenagers." "Oh Yeah I do. Of course I would remember it."

Flashback.

A woman around the age of 35 came into the room with Monica closely following behind, Monica is around 18 or 19 now and is nervous because there is a lot of people around and she still remembers from when she was young and got abused by her mother a lot of the time. Monica has been living in care homes ever since the incident with her mother and the police came. She has gotten moved around quite a lot as she doesn't want to get too close to people as if everything that has happened. The only person that was around her age was a boy who was called Chandler and she thought that he looked nice and decided to go and talk to him as she might not be there for long but wanted to be nice anyway just in case. "Hi I am Monica Chandler put his hand out to shake it and introduced himself. Monica didn't want to shake his hand but she slowly did and started a conversation with him. They got on well for a start and even started going out together to places more often, but then Chandler got told that he had to leaft the home because he is now too old to be living there and he has to get a place of his own and stuff, shortly after he moved out and got his own place Monica was soon moving to a different care home all the way across the town. Eventually Monica got out and got her own place as soon as she found out she was having Zak and even though Chandler had gone she knew that she would be able to do this with or without him. She left her new address at the care home for him just in case he came by and wanted to know where she had gone to.

End of flashback

"So that what happened" "I hate those people, I went back to both of those care home places and both of them said that they did not know where you had gone and didn't know why you had suddenly just got up and left." "Trust them, they are liars and insensitive jerks. Oh well at least we found each other again and are back together. Everything is all okay in the end." Joey looks at the couple and smiles at them. "Wait a minute, where is Zak if neither of you has him?" "He is at my brother Ross' house today." "Oh good, I'm glad you know where he is." "He is staying the night there as we are going out tonight and didnt want to disturb him when we came home so he is just staying there." "We should be getting ready as it is almost time for us to leave." Monica and Chandler get ready to leave and go to have a lovely dinner out together and a wonderful night together.

**Wow that was long, the longest chapter I think I have ever written on here before lol. **

**Please review it doesn't take long and it makes me want to write even more. I also don't know if I really want to continue writing this to be honest so you will probably have to convince me to if you want it to be carried on. either that or give me ideas in a review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey so I just thought of this idea for a story so just let me know what you think. I haven't updated in forever, just have writers block at the moment kind of annoying but there you go. **

A couple of months later and it was all final, Monica had changed her and Zak last names to Bing and so far nothing of her mother had popped up it just came up in the newspaper that she was out of jail. Both Monica and Chandler were pleased that she hadn't showed up in their lives messing about with them yet although just lately Chandler has had the feeling that somebody is watching him but just shrugged it off as nothing.

Chandler is on his way home from work at lunch time to have lunch with Monica and Zak, He thought he heard someone walking and whispering something behind him and it keeps staying right near him no matter how fast or slow he walked. Chandler decided to quickly go into Central Perk just incase someone is following him to get them off his back and away because he knew Central Perk would be busy at this time of they day and hopfully the follower would lose him. A few minutes after entering the Coffee house he decided it was best to leave now before it went quiet again.

Monica is in the kitchen making sandwiches for the threes lunch, Zak is in his bedroom coloring in his superhero coloring book and comes running out to show his mommy his latest masterpiece, Monica looks at it and sees that Batman is colored in red, blue, yellow and pink. "Wow that is very colourful hunny. Put your book back into your bedroom and go wash your hands for lunch please?" "Okay, Can I have peanut butter please?" "Yeah now go do as your told daddy will be home in a minute." Zak went to do the things he was told to do, Moncia was just cutting the sandwiches in half and Chandler walked though the door and hung his jacket on the coat hook by the door. "Hey, you okay?" Monica turned around and walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek and replied "I am good thanks. How has your day been at work so far?" It's been alright, the same as usual I guess. The weirdest thing happened when I was walking back to here though" Before Chandler had a chance to say anything more Zak came running in up to his dad and hugged his legs and wouldn't let go until Chandler picked him up. "Did you miss me buddy, Looks like you did." They are now all settled down at the table eating lunch together and just genrally talking about things and there is a knock at the door. "Are you expecting anyone else for lunch Mon?" "No, Just you. Although Rachel is in town but she isn't dropping by until tomorrow, Can you get the door please?" Chandler got up and answered the door whilst Monica tries to encourage Zak to finish the last quarter of his sandwich. "Ummmm, Hi" The middle ages woman at the door asks if she can come in Chandler lets her and recognises her as the woman who is everywhere he goes. "So you are?" Chandler asks the mysterious woman. "Monica here or not?" Chandler looks confused, and again asks her who she is. "Look is Monica here or not" "Well it depends on who is asking?" "Just an old friend" "I will go check if she is here." Chandler walks back into the kitchen ans tells Monica that some woman is here for her and I think its you know" "Take Zak into his room and then come out and help me get her out of our place." "Zak lets go back and do some more coloring in your bedroom. You can show me what you have colored already." Zak looks excited and takes Chandlers hand and runs to his bedroom with him.

Monica goes into the room where her mom if you could even call her that waiting for her. "So what are you doing here? How did you find me? Why do you have to keep trying to get in my life? Didn't I tell you before that I wanted nothing to do with you?" Judy looks surprised at how much Monica is grown up. "Well like I wrote in all my letters before I want to appoliagise to you and I wanted to do it in person. So I am sorry" "Well why couldn't you do it over the phone, Why did you keep following my boyfriend around trying to find out where I am when I don't want you to know where I am. Now you have said it you can go out of my life for good." "Look I am sorry but there was no other way of finding you, I just needed to find where you live to be able to do it face to face." "Well now you have so thanks for appolagising 13 years later bye" Monica opens the door expecting her mom to go out of it but she doesn't and keeps trying to talk. "Chandler, please come and get her out of here." Chandler comes back into the room and explains that he doesn't want her around Monica or Zak. "Who is Zak?" "Zak is my son now goodbye mom." Judy looks even more shocked and tries to go further into the apartment to try and find Zak. "Is he here?" "Yes but you will never ever see or even meet him, I have a court order against it so i suggest you go before I get one against you for myself and Chandler too." "I just want to meet him, Is it illegal to be able to meet my grandchild?" "No but it is illegal for you to go near him is also is for what you did to me, I don't want my son being around someone who is like that." "Oh well, I guess I tried. I will let you know that I have changed completely Monica." Judy slowly goes to walk out of the front door. "Okay bye, thanks for apolagising and now going." "I thought that maybe we could have a normal mother daughter realtionship. I guess not though." "Look I am sorry but all your chances for that were ruined a long time ago. I have been through so much crap becuase of you and now its not it is all good and going well for me. Anyway I have things to do so thanks or the apology." "Goodbye Monica" Judy walks out of the door.

"Wow that went a lot better than I thought it would." Monica shakes her head, "I know too well infact, I have a feeling that its not the only time I will be seeing her in the near future." "Well maybe she has actually changed" "Maybe I am not sure we will see though. I think she has something up her sleath and will pull it out when it will surprise me the most."

**Please review it doesn't take long and it makes me want to write even more. I also don't know if I really want to continue writing this to be honest so you will probably have to convince me to if you want it to be carried on. either that or give me ideas in a review. Sorry for short chapter have no idea what to write at the moment. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey so I just thought of this idea for a story so just let me know what you think. I haven't updated in forever, just have writers block at the moment kind of annoying but there you go. **

**I am jumping a couple of years because well it works better with the story and because I can haha. **

2 Years after Monica had the confrontation with her mom and time has passed quickly and they have heard nothing from her like she said she wouldn't bother them. A few things have changed and Monica and Chandler go to the Coffee house a lot more now and ran into Rachel there and now they all hang out quite a lot. Rachel needed a place to stay and since Chandler never stayed in his apartment he shared with joey so he said that Rachel can stay in his old room even though he doesn't even live there any more because he lives across the hall with Monica and Zak.

Monica has just gotten into the building of her apartment after picking Zak up from school and decides to see if the mail has come yet as it has been getting there later just over the last couple of months. There was a letter in there with unfamiliar handwriting on the envelope and thought just nothing of it but the strange thing was there was no post mark on the envelope. There was just another envelope there with that one was probably just a bill that needed paying either that or another notice of that they hadn't paid a bill of some sort that needs paying. With the mail and Zak in tow she desides to just go upstairs to her apartment and relax for the rest of the day and maybe go down to the Coffee House in the morning before work to grab a Coffee.

Monica and Zak enter their apartment and as usual it is in its nice and tidy state everything where it is supposed to be that is until Zak just throws his shoes off and dumps his backpack on the floor not where they are supposed to be. "Don't you think those shoes should go back where they live mister?" Monica asks Zak hinting to get him to put them away, she is trying to get him to learn to be tidy by himself but it looks as though he hasn't gotten the clean freak gene from Monica. "Oppps. I'm sorry, I forgot." Zak says in the sweet little way that kids do. Zak runs around the apartment to collect his shoes and put them onto the shoe rack where they live and his coat on the coat hook but he can't reach so he has to get Monica to help him with that one. Zak opens up his spider-man backpack and gives Monica the little folder that his teachers put in his bag that his homework is in. Monica places it on the shelf for later when it is Zak's homework time. "Good boy. You can go and play for a little bit if you want to but in your bedroom quietly." "Thank you" Zak goes into his bedroom to play, most probably with his superhero action figures as those are his favourite toys to pay with.

Monica puts some dinner on ready for when Chandler gets home so they can eat and then Zak can do his homework and they can all just relax during their family time later. Monica has a few minutes to sit down whilst making the dinner and decides to open the mysterious letter she got in the mail today. She opens the letter and sees fifteen words written on the paper, "I know about the baby, and You will pay for what you have done Monica" Monica drops the piece of paper and gets really freaked out, she goes over to the door and puts the chain across it so that nobody can get into the apartment to her and Zak. Monica calls out for Zak and he comes into the living room to her and is confused. "Be a good boy and do not answer the door or phone to anyone." Zak is confused "Why, Last week you said I could do now?" "I know but something has happened and I do not want anything bad happening to you okay?" "Yes mommy! Love you." "I love you too buddy. Do you want to watch cartoons?" "Yayyyyyyyyyy!" Zak goes into the living room and puts the t.v on and Monica goes and sits next to him. Zak puts on loony tunes as that is the only thing on and he likes that show. About half an hour later a knock on the door occurs Monica goes over to the door and looks through the peep hole and sees that it is just Chandler and opens it for him once he has entered she completely locked the door and put the chain on. "Hey, Why was the door chained?" Chandler asks. "I got a strange letter today, and it really scared and creeped me out. I want you to read it." Monica goes into the kitchen to get the letter and Chandler goes into the living room and sees Zak for a bit until Monica brings the letter to him and he is shocked as soon as he reads it. "Who the fudge is this person? I mean they must be pretty on top of things because we didn't know until a few days ago and we haven't told our family or friends yet." "I know, I was really scared and creeped out. Someone must be following us." "What haven't you seen your friends and family yet mommy and daddy?" Monica and Chandler look at each other and nod deciding it is time to tell Zak. "Well in about 8 months you will be getting a brother or sister" Monica explains to Zak. "Cool, so my birthday wish came true then." Chandler looks surprised "That was your birthday wish. Glad you got it then bud"

A few hours later and Monica and Chandler are talking about everything going on and about that note that Monica got with their mail. "What do you think it ment?" Chandler asked. "I don't know, but I do know somebody is either following us or my mom is doing what she said she wouldn't do and is trying to get involved in our lives again." Monica replies. "I think is is the latter after all it has been two years and it doesn't surprise me that its now. I mean like I said it has been two years and I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to get back in contact now that Ross is married to Emily she has nobody to bitch at and is lonely." Chandler says. "That is very true. Actually now im thinking it does kind of look like her handwriting." "It will be fine, lets just ignore it and get on with our own lives and if she comes back explain to her that she can't keep trying to weasel her way in with threats and silly little messages every two years when she has nothing better to do." Chandler and Monica decide to go to bed early because they have to be up early in the morning.

**Please review it doesn't take long and it makes me want to write even more. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey so I just thought of this idea for a story so just let me know what you think. I haven't updated in forever, just have writers block at the moment kind of annoying but there you go. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

A few months later Monica was still getting some letters and was just ignoring them because she thought that whoever it was would get bored and stop doing it. By this time there was quite a few letters with real personal information that only about 4 people knew and that is when Monica worked out that it was one of her friends from high school who was sending these silly letters. Monica only knew this because it was her handwriting and the only one who knows about that stuff from her childhood apart from Chandler an her mom was Rachel the person she in convinced that is sending the notes to her.

Monica woke up in the middle of the night at around 3am and could not fall back to sleep again so she decided to go into the kitchen and just sit in there for a while thinking so that so doesn't wake up Chandler as he has work early in the morning. Monica is just thinking about why her friend would do this to her and how would she even know all this information about her life now as they haven't talked or even seen each other in years. Since Rachel went off to a different high school as her parents moved from where they lived to England, there was one strange thing that Monica thought which was Rachel must be back in USA ass there is no post mark on any of the letters and notes she has been getting in her letter box. Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears a small voice calling out for her, as she looks over to the living room she sees Zak standing there in his superman pajamas hugging his stuffed bear close to his body and looks as though he has been crying. "Mommy!" He comes over to where Monica is sitting and sits on the chair next to hers. "Whats wrong sweetie? Why are you up?" he says in a caring voice to her young child. "I couldn't sleep. I wet the bed too" Zak says quietly whilst starting to cry again. "Oh its okay. Don't worry about it, it can easily be cleaned up." Monica says whilst getting up off the chair and going over to the spare cupboard where they keep the spare bed sheets and takes Zaks spare ones out. "Lets go and change these. Go and get your other pajamas and change into them okay." "Yes mommy!" Monica quickly strips the sheets on Zaks bed and changed them so that Zak can go straight back to sleep. Zak is all changed and comes back into his bedroom and gets into bed. "Mommy, Can you please read a story?" Zak says sweetly "Well it is kind of late but okay. You have to go to sleep straight after I have read it to you though" Moncia tells him as she is picking up the book they are reading at the moment. "Yay!" Monica starts reading the story and a could of pages later she looks over at Zak and sees that he is asleep, so she pulls the blanket over him and kisses his cheek and decides to go to bed herself.

At 10am the next morning and Monica has only just woken up and looks over to her clock and realizes how late it is and that she is very late for work today. She rushes into the bathroom to have a shower and sees that Chandler is in there bathing Zak. "Are you going to be long, Only I have work and I am very late at the moment." Monica says quickly and not very understandable voice. "Monica relax, Your work called and said that they don't need you in today so I decided to let you sleep in as you were up late last night." Chandler says hugging her. "Thats good, a day all together as a family those are rare at weekends. Wait a minute I thought you had work today?" and how did you know that I was up late?" "Well I called in sick to work I hate working on the weekends and besides we haven't had a day together in a while now. Zak told me you was up when he woke up because of his accident." Chandler told Monica, Monica went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for them all. "Mon can we have pancakes with blueberries and chocolate chips please." Chandler asks her pleading like a little kid. Zak comes in the room and screams "Yeah please mommy, Please please please." "Alright, go and get dressed as we are going out in a little while. Chandler go and help him and then have your own shower and get ready." Monica tells Zak and Chandler. "Yes mom!"

Later on they are at Central Perk sitting on that old orange tatty couch that they always sit on when they go there. All of a sudden someone comes in that Monica is not too surprised to see considering that she has been stalking her. "Chandler, that's Rachel" Monica whispers to Chandler. "What the person you think is stalking and threatening you?" Chandler whispers back to her so that Rachel doesn't her them talking. "Yes her. Look shes coming over." "Do you mind if I sit here please, there is no where else to sit" Rachel says politely. "Umm okay then." Monica replies. Rachel looks up at their faces and realizes who it is she is now sitting near. Someone she hasn't spoken to in years, Someone whose mom hired to stalk her and be nasty to her. "Monica" Rachel says Shocked. "Hi, Rachel. How have you been? Stalking anyone else lately?" Monica says and asks her old friend "I'm sorry, How did you know it was me?" Rachel questions "Next time don't write letters to people you are stalking if you don't want them to know who you are. I know your handwriting and on one letter you wrote Rachel at the bottom of one of them!" Oh yeah that might do it. Okay look I am sorry about it but you have to know I do not want to do it but your mom made me, she said that if I didn't she would not let me stay at her house any more and she paid me for it too." Rachel says desperately pleading for forgiveness. "I am sorry but you live with my mother? After everything I told you about my childhood and everything you saw my mother do to me?" "I was so desperate though and she promised me that she had changed. I had nowhere else to go either." "Well if you needed somewhere to stay you know that I live in new York, clearly you know where we live. But we gotta get going now as Zak has to have his nap and I need to start making dinner. Come along if you want to." Monica says politely whilst helping Chandler ot get Zak ready to leave the coffee house.

**Okay so thats it, Sorry if its not to great. Please review it doesn't take long and it makes me want to write even more.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey so I just thought of this idea for a story so just let me know what you think. I haven't updated in forever, just have writers block at the moment kind of annoying but there you go. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

A really nice house in the middle of a quiet but quite big street. Rachel is entering one of the houses, one of the biggest ones that is on the street with a big pool outside of it in the back garden. Rachel enters the house and calls out for Judy, once she hears Judys reply and hears that she is in the kitchen Rachel makes her way over there to decide to tell her about the decision she took a while but not much doubt in her mind about how the decision she has made is the best one. Rachel enters the kitchen and decides to tell Judy to go into the living room an sit down because there is something she needs to know. "So what do you need Rach?" Judy asks "Well I need to tell you something that you probably won't like but I have thought about it long and hard, I now know that I have to make this decision and that it is for the best for everyone." Rachel says slightly rushed. "Well what is it then dear?" Judy wonders "I have decided to stop spying on Monica for you as it is not fair to me, it is not fair to me or Monica and her family and friends." "Rachel, you do know that it is your life and you can do whatever you want to. If you want to stop helping me out then that is fine I will just do it myself in future." Judy says surprisingly calmly towards Rachel. "I think you should also know that Monica knows that it was us who was slaking her and following her, writing those notes and things. I feel really bad for everything so I want to make it up to her and by doing that I will have to move out of here." "That is fine but where will you stay and you know you will have to get a proper job?" Judy says. "I know, I have actually sent my resume out to quite a few places and I have gotten a few replies back." Rachel says. "That is very good then, well I wish you luck for everything and I hope that you do well in your life. Also take as long as you want or need to move out okay, Don't feel pressured or rushed to leave." "Thank you Judy, I think I am actually going to start packing now, so that when I do move out I will not have so much to pack." Rachel states whilst getting up off the couch to go over to grab one of her suitcases from the cupboard under the stairs. "If you need any help packing just let me know, I would be happy to help." Judy says nicely. "Thanks." Rachel grabs the suitcase and takes it upstairs with her so that she can now pack some things and go over to Monica's for dinner later and see if she will let her stay for a couple of days.

A few hours later Rachel is knocking at Monica and Chandlers door as she was invited for dinner and wants to meet up with her friend and see her story of what she has been doing rather than actually finding out by following her. Someone opens the door and Rachel doesn't see who it is until she looks down and sees Zak standing there just staring up at her. "Hi, Is your mommy and daddy home?" Rachel says whilst bending down to his level so she isn't looking at the door whilst talking to him. Zak didn't say anything he just nodded. "Your parents told you not to talk to strangers right?" Rachel asks not expecting a reply. "Yes they did. I will go get my daddy, mommy is sick." Rachel watches as the sweet little boy runs off shouting to his daddy that someone is at the door, Rachel sees Chandler coming into view. "Hi Rachel, How are you?" Chandler asks politely. "I am okay thanks, Zak said Mon is sick, is she going to be okay?" Chandler lets Rachel in the apartment and they go and sit down on the couch. "She is just having a rough afternoon. Mon is epileptic and she had a fit just after we can back from the Coffee house. She is resting and will be fine." Chandler explains. "Well at least she is going to be okay, I guess she just got a bit overwhelmed in seeing me today." Rachel says. "Yeah, she just needs rest now, actually I completely forgot that we invited you over let alone that you would actually come over. Do you like Chinese food?" Chandler asks Rachel "Yes I do, I love Chinese foods. Are going to order some in?" "Yeah, I have the order on a piece of paper on the kitchen table and you can order what you want. I have to go and wake Monica up and get ready for dinner." Chandler offers. "Thanks."

Rachel goes over to the kitchen and grabs the phone to ring the take out people. Chandler goes into his and Monicas bedroom to wake her as she needs to eat to keep her strength and can't sleep for too long otherwise she won't be sleeping that night. "Honey, Rachel is here and ordering the dinner." Chandler says in a soft voice trying to wake her up. "Mhmmmmm" Monica mumbles the reply, not opening her eyes to wake up. "Mon I think Zak just spilled coffee beans over the kitchen foor." Chandler says because he knows that will wake Monica up as she will want to clean up the mess straight away. "What, How could you let him get the coffee beans Chandler?" Monica says all panicky trying her fastest to get out of bed and dressed. "Oh relax I only said that to get you awake and up as we have company. Zak is in his bedroom playing with his cars." Chandler says. "Why would you do that to me? I guess I am up now. Wait Rachel actually came?" Monica questions "Yes she is ordering the dinner right now." "Oh okay, Well lets get out there then." Monica and Chandler come out of their room just in time for Rachel to finish on the phone to the delivery people where to deliver the food.

A few hours later and Zak is asleep in bed and the others are just talking about everything that has been going on over the years since Rachel has seen Monica. "So it is getting pretty late, Do you want to stay on the couch tonight instead of going all the way back home?" Monica offers "Well if that is alright with you." Rachel says "You are welcome to stay here anytime Rachel you know that right. Just be warned that Zak usually gets up pretty early so be prepared to be woken up at stupid o clock." Chandler tells her. "Okay I am warned, I get up pretty early in the mornings usually anyway so." Rachels says to them. "I talked to your mom this morning and I told her I couldn't do it anymore and that I am getting a proper job and going to move out of her house, I just have to find somewhere to stay." Rachel says. "That is good then, I appreciate it." Monica says. "Hey I have an idea, there is still only Joey living in the apartment across the hall I think, I could see if it is okay with him if you could possibly move in there. I am sure he wouldn't mind, although some of my things are still over there but we can still easily move it over to this apartment, well with Monica's approval of everything I want to bring over of course." Chandler offers. "I think that would be a great opportunity for me as it is in this building and I would get to see you guys quite a lot and we can hang out all the time, might be easier for me too, especially if I get that job at the coffee house downstairs." Rachel states. "Cool, you applied for a job at the coffee house downstairs?" Monica asks "Yes well they had an opening for a job. I thought I would go for it anyway even if it isn't what I want to do." "Well it is a start and you will be able to pay bills and still have money left over from it." Chandler says. "Right well I will go and get you some bed sheets and go to sleep myself as it is quite late, Zak gets up early in the morning and have to get up with him." Monica goes and gets some sheets and blankets from the cupboard for Rachel when she goes to bed. Monica and Chandler both make their way to their bedroom to sleep whilst saying good night to Rachel.

**Okay so thats it, Sorry if its not to great. Please review it doesn't take long and it makes me want to write even more.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey so I just thought of this idea for a story so just let me know what you think. I haven't updated in forever, just have writers block at the moment kind of annoying but there you go. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.  
**

Kitchen  
The next morning Monica, Chandler and Rachel were up and sitting around the kitchen table all just talking but in hushed tones as they think that Zak is probably still asleep as he hasn't come out of his room yet. It is strange as Zak is usually up quite early but today he has slept in. Rachel starts off a new conversation "So I thought that you said Zak gets up early in the mornings." "He usually does, He either gotten woke up last night when you came in, either that or he isn't feeling very well." Chandler replied. "Yeah actually I think I will go wake him and up." Monica says. "I am going to run him a bath so it is ready for him. Rach you are welcome to have anything you want for breakfast just help yourself." "Thanks guys." Chandler went into the bathroom to do Zaks bath and get it all ready for him. Monica went into Zaks bedroom to wake him up so he can get ready for the day.

Zaks bedroom  
As Monica is entering she sees Zak lying on the bed clearly asleep, quietly snoring and hugging his stuffed pig that Zak calls Piggy that was the first thing that Chandler had bought him. Monica thinks he looks so peaceful but it is already 9.00 am and she needs to wake him up so that they can get ready and all go out and of course before his bath goes cold. "Zak hunny, it is already 9.00 am you need to wake up. Remember we are going to the beach today." Zak slowly wakes up, Groans and turns over onto his other side and puts Piggy over his ear that is not on the pillow. Monica sighs and tries a different technique to get him out of bed. "Daddy has ran you a bath just the way you like it." zak suddenly shoots up out of bed, Really quickly and has brightened up. "With the bubbles, my army boat, my big fluffy towel?" Zak asks in excitement "Yeah, now go and get in the bath and I will bring some clothes in." "OKayyyyyyyy!" Zak screamed running out the door. Monica proceeded to get some clothes for Zak for the day a Spider-man T-shirt, some khaki pants his underwear and takes all of the clothes of course folded up neatly into the bathroom for Chandler to help Zak get dressed in

Kitchen  
Rachel is just finishing up her breakfast when Zak comes flying out of his bedroom and straight into the bathroom. "Wow that kid must really like baths." Rachel says to nobody in particular. Rachel decides to be helpful to Monica and wash up her used bowl and spoon and clear the table ready for whatever Zak wants for breakfast. A couple of minutes later Monica comes back into the room and sees that Rachel is helping out. "You really don't need to clean up the dishes Rachel. I can do it." Monica states. "Oh its fine, the least I could do for you letting me stay here. Besides I like helping out." Rachel says. "Oh well okay then. Sit down lets talk." "What do you wanna talk about Mon?" "Zak didn't want to get up this morning, it was literally like I was talking to a teenager." Monica explained what happened. "Really, wow that sucks from 7 year old to a 17 year old huh. I guess they really do grow up fast." Rachel jokes. "A lot faster than everyone thinks yeah. We are going to the beach today do you want to come along?" Monica invites Rachel. "Sure that sounds like a lot of fun. I shall go and get ready as soon as the guys are finished in the bathroom." "Yeah that is fine, I am going for a shower in a minute so would you mind keeping an eye on Zak for me." Monica asks. "Urm well I haven't been around kids that much, but okay can't be too hard." Rachel says. "All you have to do is make sure he eats all of his breakfast and then just watch some tv with him. he will be out in a minute." "Okay that sounds easy." Zak comes out in the clothes that Monica has picked out for him "Mommy either I have grown or my clothes have been gotten smaller in the wash." Zak states whilst sitting up the table for his breakfast putting a napkin over himself so that he doesn't mess up his clothes. "I will go shopping one day during next week that I have off and will get you some more clothes Zak as yes you have grown like all children do at some point. Now Zak eat all of your breakfast and be a good boy for Aunt Rachel I will only be in the bathroom but I will still hear you."

A few hours later at the Beach.  
Monica and Rachel are sunbathing on the sand whilst they are watching Zak and Chandler playing in the ocean. "Look at Chandler playing with Zak, he is such a good dad to him, When I have kids I only hope the guy I am with is as good with our kids as what Chandler is with Zak." Rachel says. "Yeah I know, he is amazing with him, as soon as he found our about Zak he was literally there from day one and has been there for him ever since." Monica replies back. "I think he is a great father even though he is still quite young but that hasn't stopped him. I swear he does everything for that child." "He does. Chandler would do absolutely anything for him I know that he will. I think that even if we did like split or anything he would still be there for him." Monica says. "That is good, not that you guys would ever split cause lets face it you two are perfect together." "Thanks." They see Zak running towards them and Monica gets out a towel from the beach bag ready to wrap Zak in it so he doesn't get too cold. "Mom did you see us in the waves they were so big." Zak says slightly shivering. "Yeah you guys looked like you were having tonnes of fun." "We did. Dad said that he is going to teach me to swim." Zak says. "But honey you can already swim!" Monica tells him thinking that he has forgotten about the few swimming lessons he has when he was younger. "No mum proper swimming in deep water, Don't worry he said I have to wear arm bands at first." "Well okay then. Just be careful both of you."  
Chandler comes out of the water and grabs a towel and wraps himself up in it aswell jut like Monica did for Zak. "Awww you too look so cute and matching. I'm going to take a picture of you all, Monica get in the picture with them." Monica, Chandler and Zak all huddled together for a picture. "That picture is really cute of all you guys." Rachel tells them. "Hey Rach put the timer on and get over here." Chandler says. Rachel set the timer and makes it so that the camera will take quite a few pictures with them all looking at the camera differently and doing funny faces in some of them.

**Okay so thats it, Sorry if its not to great. Please review it doesn't take long and it makes me want to write even more. I am actually running out of ideas for this story now if anyone has any they would like to share with me then Private message me or just review saying, and don't worry I will say it was your idea if I use it :)**


End file.
